Let It Snow
by Anime Monster
Summary: It's cold and snowy and England is reluctant to go home and Prussia wants him to stay.  Prequel to Great Wedding Caper


Summary: It's cold and snowy and England is reluctant to go home and Prussia wants him to stay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: "The Great Wedding Caper" has become a universe of PrUK stories...in my head, at least. I have two that I'm working on for it right now. This is a prequel to both of those stories. Basically, this is the start of their official relationship.

Also, this story has been translated into Spanish by Yuukii Kirkland. A link is at the bottom of my bio, if you would prefer to read the story in that language :)

_**Let It Snow**_

They were sitting on the couch drinking beer, a normal thing for them to do especially on a Friday night in the middle of winter. If it were any other season they might have been at a bar, but Gilbert got cold easily and liked to be near the fire when drinking in winter, and bars didn't normally have fireplaces anymore.

England finished his beer and looked at the fire, "I need to be heading back home."

Prussia, finished his beer too, "I know." Prussia sounded a bit melancholy, which was rare, he never got depressed when drinking. Usually he would become rowdy and be convincing England to go on a traffic cone kidnapping spree. Instead he had been pretty quiet all night staring at the fire and nursing his beers. In fact, Arthur was pretty certain that was only his second one. Which met that Arthur had drunk the vast majority of the twelve pack.

'How the bloody hell did that happen?' he wondered to himself. Instead of saying it out loud he asked, slurring quite a bit due to the large amount of alcohol he drank, "What's wrong with you?"

Prussia sighed looking at this beer when he had tilted it back to find there was no more alcohol inside. "Nothing, have a safe trip home," he sounded rather unemotional and it worried Arthur.

"Bullshit," Arthur said. "Nothing wouldn't have you so depressed that you drank only two beers."

"'M not depressed," Gilbert muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes and thought about it, "Okay, it's not an anniversary that is depressing you, you normally blow through those like they're normal days, anyways. Ludwig didn't do something, did he?"

Prussia sighed again knowing he wouldn't get out of this, "No, he didn't."

"Then...Austria?" a negative shake. "Hungary?" another negative shake. "Anyone that I would know?" a positive nod. "European?" a positive nod. "Continental?" a negative shake. "Iceland?" a negative shake. England gulped, "Me?" There was no response which met it was positive.

"What did I do?" England asked.

"You didn't do anything," Prussia replied. "The problem is with me."

"But it concerns me?" England asked.

Prussia was silent for a minute, "You won't let it go, will you?"

"No, I'm really worried about you. This isn't the Gilbert I know," Arthur said.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Gilbert said. "Going over some of the things in the past, particularly our mutual past."

"And?" Arthur was worried that whatever it was Gilbert would say they were no longer friends.

Gilbert was silent for awhile a long while, so much that Arthur about had a panic attack. Finally Gilbert took a deep breath and said, "I want you to stay."

"What?" Arthur was confused. "But the beer's gone?"

"I don't mean for beer," Gilbert said. "I want you to stay mit mir."

"Prussia, I don't speak German, you know that," Arthur said, trying to figure out what Gilbert had tacked on. "I have to leave, you know."

"I want you to stay," Gilbert reached out and tugged on the sleeve on Arthur's shirt, "mit mir."

"But I can't, Gil, America will probably call me early expecting me to do something because he doesn't realize it's my weekend," Arthur said.

"Stay mit mir," Gilbert repeated.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It's cold out, it's snowing, and I want you, too," Gilbert said.

"But..." Arthur needed some argument to use against Gilbert.

But before he had a chance Gilbert leaned over and gave him a kiss. It was a kiss different from the others they had shared in the past. Those were full of urgency and lust as they fell into bed. This was tender and full of passion. Arthur closed his eyes automatically and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and shoulders. It blasted the alcohol out of Arthur's brain due to the seriousness of the kiss.

Friends and occasional fuck buddies don't kiss like this. This is the type of kiss for lovers. When Gilbert pulled away lips swollen from the kiss and face flush he whispered, "Stay mit mir, Liebchen."

"But..." Arthur's argument sounded weaker after such a soul searing kiss. And Gilbert kissed him again. A brief thought that Gilbert was trying to steal his soul through his mouth passed through his head before he lost the ability to think completely for several moments. When he came to again he was flat on his back on the couch with Gilbert lying on him holding him and pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, neck, and jaw.

"Gilbert, I really should leave," Arthur tried one last time, feeling horrible. Here Gilbert was offering what could possibly the best night of his life and he was protesting because of his ungrateful brat.

Gilbert sighed and pressed his face into Arthur's chest for several moments before looking up at Arthur, "If that's what you really want." He sat up and offered Arthur his hand which Arthur took and was pulled up.

Silently they walked to the coat rack and Arthur put his coat on with help from Gilbert and bundled up. Gilbert opened the door for him and he was hit by the blast of cold air and wondered how Gilbert could stand there in sweater and pants holding the door open for him without freezing where he stood.

"Stay safe, Liebchen," Gilbert said, kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur took a deep breath and left the house.

He walked down he cold street thinking about those two kisses which were so different from any other kiss he had gotten, and even different from Prussia's previous kisses. Three houses beyond Gilbert's door and he stopped as a blast of cold air nearly knocked him off his feet. He glanced back to see how far he had gotten and saw Gilbert still silhouetted against the light of the house standing in the doorway.

'That idiot, he's going to freeze to death,' Arthur thought. Arthur turned away and shivered violently as another cold wind nearly knocked him over again. He saw the snow drift higher in front of him and remembered the warm feeling of Gilbert's arms around him and the fire. He took a step forward and slipped falling face first into a drift. He rolled over and laid there in the snow for a moment weighing the pros and cons.

He heard snow crunch and soon Prussia's face came into view, "Are you alright?" He sounded really concerned and England felt he should be concerned, Gilbert hadn't put on his coat and his feet were barely in his boots. Prussia offered his hand again and Arthur let him pull him up and into his arms.

He should be protesting, the cold snow would make Gilbert catch a cold, "Stay," Gilbert repeated.

Even though they were standing out in the cold with the snow billowing around them, he felt warmer with Gilbert's arms around him. It was then that he realized something rather important. The difference between the kisses. Gilbert wasn't trying to seduce him. Arthur didn't want to get his hopes up, but was it possible that that Gilbert cared for him?

Gilbert had turned and pulled him close already leading him back to the house. He glanced back at the cold dark street that would take him home and looked forward at the bright cheery house that looked so warm. He pressed his head against Gilbert's shoulder from where he was tucked under the other's arm.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but, he wanted to hope that Gilbert was trying to tell him that he cared. As they crossed the threshold and the door was shut behind him he finally nodded and said, "I'll stay."

Gilbert smiled brightly, a smile he had never seen on the other's face. And it took a moment to realize this was the only smile he had ever seen that wasn't a smirk or accompanied by drunken laughter. It made his eyes sparkle and lit his face, maybe one day he'll be brave enough to tell Prussia to smile more, until then he was content to have his coat and winter accessories removed and be led back to the fire.

Until that day he got brave enough he would be content with Gilbert's arms around him and being held close. "Du bist meine Liebe," Gilbert said, holding him close and staring into the fire.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"I can't say it in English," Gilbert said.

"It sounds beautiful," Arthur said, snuggling close.

"There's nothing more beautiful," Gilbert said.

An hour later he let Gilbert take him to bed and snuggled beneath the covers up against Prussia.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!

mit mir = with me (German)  
Liebchen = love (German)-more cute than liebling because "chen" is a diminutive that roughly means "small", though Prussia isn't saying that Arthur is a "small love" or "little love".  
Du bit meine Liebe. = You are my love.


End file.
